


Weird Instant Messages

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Multi, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Other, Written in 2008, msn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Ash likes to keep up with all the friends he's made on his pokemon journey so he uses MSN to keep up to date with everybody.
Relationships: Dent | Cilan/Iris, Hikari | Dawn/Nozomi | Zoey, Hikari | Dawn/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Kasumi | Misty/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Hey Ashy-boy!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Hi Gary, havent seen u in a wile :)

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it no one can says:  
* While and haven't. I see you still have spelling issues.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Hey Im only human.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Yeah I know, what you been up to then?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
By the way, your friend Dawn is gorgeous, how the hell did you get her to be in your group. Broke another girl's bike?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yeah, Ill tell her when she signs in u never met may did u? I'm talking to her on MSN now.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
May? No I never met May

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Wanna see her? She's one who was with me at hoenn

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well sure, if she is online, add her.

\+ May-Ruby has been added to this conversation.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
hi May, this is my friend gary he's profs oaks grandson

May-Ruby says:  
Hey Gary ^_^

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Nice to meet you May and Ash, learn some grammar.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
It's too hard thought

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Yes, and it's also hard to understand you on here sometimes.

May-Ruby says:  
erm.... lol  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+So many gorgeous girls has been added to this conversation.

\+ Who wants a rose has been added to this conversation.

\+ Zoey is bored has been added to this conversation.

\+ Princesses Dawn loves Zoey has been added to this conversation.

\+ I>YOU has been added to this conversation.

\+ Tomboyish Mermaid has been added to this conversation.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Hi guys, brb I gotta take care of stuff at my gym.

Zoey is bored says:  
WTF

I>YOU says:  
Who added me into this conversation?

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Hi Paul,May, Zoey, Ash, Brock and OMG hi Gary! *glomps*

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Hey Dawn *winks*

Who wants a rose says:  
Hello Ash, haven't seen you in a while. I don't know who has added me, but I'm going to add Harley.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\+ I'm a cute sexy kitten has been added to this conversation.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I>YOU says:  
Whoever added me into this conversation is having a match with me tomorrow morning.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
I added you.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it no one can says:  
Heh, only just saying that so you can have another battle.

May-Ruby says:  
Well I haven't got I>YOU on my list so it can't be me.

I>YOU says  
Call me Paul.

Zoey is bored says:  
Dawn, I suggest that you change your display pic..... it's very suggestive.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
I dont think its dat bad

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
I think you look very sexy in that picture Dawn.

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
May ur a fckng slt

May-Ruby says:  
Why am I a slut Harley?

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
You took all the guys I wanted.

Gary: I'm the man if I can't do it, no one can says:  
LMAO

I'm a sexy kitten says:  
What so fnny gary

Zoey is bored says:  
Your breasts are almost falling out of the dress Dawn. That's why I think you should change it. I don't want any pervs getting to you.

Zoey is bored says:  
And WTF Harley

I>YOU:  
You can talk Harley, your MSN name is quite kinky.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
hey harley that was pretty mean

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Where did brock go?

Who wants a rose says:  
IDK

Gary: I'm the man, if I can't do it, no one can says:  
It's funny how it just came out of nowhere and what's your ASL?

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
28/M/Hoenn

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Oh, I thought you were a girl at first. You act like one.

Zoey is bored says:  
LOL

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
I want a Goldfuck

Who wants a rose says:  
Woah!

I>YOU says:  
WTF

Zoey is bored says:  
Best 2 keep that 2 yourself Dawn.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
*Golduck I mean, sorry typo

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
whats cyber, sum girl is asking me if i want cyber

So many gorgeous girls says:  
Sorry for being so quiet guys, was having cyber with some pretty girl.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Back guys.

May-Ruby says:  
Welcome back

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
WB Misty and Brock

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Thanks and .... Ash you better block that girl or else she'll be dealing with me!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
ok....must be bad then.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
And Brock, we don't want to know about your “sex-life”

Who wants a rose says:  
Ash, Cyber is like internet sex. Like Sex on a chat thing or role-playing sex with each other.

May-Ruby says:  
It's like phone-sex but it's online.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
who in ther right mind would have sex with a phone?

Who wants a rose says:  
...... it's not like that Ash.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Don't bother, he won't understand that sort of stuff.

May-Ruby says:  
Harley's been rather quiet.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yeah I noticed that too.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Crying probably, what was that all about anyway May?

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Hey Gary, that rhymed. You need to share us some of your sweet poems.

I>You says:  
Guys, my computer's lagging, I gotta go. Ash, don't forget that battle you owe me.

\--------------------------  
x I>YOU has left the conversation.  
\--------------------------

I'm a sexy cute kitten says:  
Because I'm doing my hair.

May-Ruby says:  
Oh erm..... welcome back Harley.

Who wants a rose says:  
I gotta go soon BTW, I gotta go and train my Roserade.

May-Ruby:  
Your Roselia evolved? Congrats Drew when was that.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
That's awesome.

Who wants a rose says:  
Thanks, Roselia evolved last week.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I'm still a water fan all the way. I actually wish I wish still traveling with you Ash, but I gotta go and take care of things at the gym.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Cool, same here. Would be great to see you in Sinnoh.

Who wants a rose says:  
g2g see ya guys nice chatting to you guys again. Take care.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
OK bye

May Ruby says:  
Bye Drew

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Cya  
\--------------------------  
x Who wants a rose has left the conversation.  
\----------------------------

Zoey is bored says:  
Bye... Drew.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Who did you kiss May?

May-Ruby says:  
...... *blushes *

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
she's kissed loads of guys.....

May-Ruby says:  
?

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
Drew, Ash, Brock, James, Nando, Kelly, Zoey, Ritchie, Tracey, Morty, Roark, Jun, Tyson and Jack Sparrow! Thats how much of a ***** she is

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
LMAO Firstly, I've never heard a guy named Kelly.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it no one can says:  
Secondly, Jack Sparrow is a fictional character.... so there would be zero change of that happening.

May-Ruby says:  
And thirdly, I've only kissed Drew and Ash. I've never seen Roark, Morty or Jun. Seen some of the others but I never kissed them.

So many Gorgeous girls says:  
Oh my god! I FOUND A PICTURE OF NURSE JOY NAKED! YAY!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
<< TMI guys, and we do not need to know Brock. If I was there, I'd be pulling your ear right now.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Erm ok, I'm reading a Snape/Harry fic.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
I had no idea you liked Yaoi Dawn?

May-Ruby says:  
I like Yaoi and Yuri

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I don't mind it, it can be very cute.

So many gorgeous girls says:  
I LOVE YURI! I love the hot Girl on Girl action.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
WTF

I'm a sexy cute kitten says:  
OMG YAOI <3 <3 <3

Gary: I'm the man, If I can't do it, no one can says:  
I wish I'd known Dawn, I actually wrote a KakaIru drabble, I never got round to posting it because I was so busy.

May-Ruby says:  
I like NaruHina

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
May, I like Naruto/Hinata too, I think Hinata is a really sweet character.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
What are you guys on about? O_0

May-Ruby says:  
Ash, you've never heard of Naruto have you?

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
OMG Gary, send me it!

Zoey is bored says:  
Copy and paste it into the convo, I'm bored I need something to read.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Iruka always did find Kakashi attractive. His fingertips danced around Kakashi's silver hair as his lips fell upon his dreamy tongue. Why he waited so long to touch his mysterious face, he did not know. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted him. He wouldn't have it any other way because the pair of them had formed a close relationship over the years.

His eyes indeed looked beautiful in the moonlight. His skin felt like genuinely silk and he wanted to make love to him. After all these years of hiding his sexuality to everyone, he decided to make his fantasies come true.

“It's beautiful tonight,” Kakashi announced as he looked up to the sky.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Iruka said.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
eh..... eww

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
Wow that was really well written. So much passion on there. You're a great writer Gary.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Thanks for your kind words Dawn.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I think that could be lengthened out a bit more, it looks great so far.

May-Ruby says:  
I agree with Misty.

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
OMG CUTE UPDATE! UPDATE!

So many gorgeous ladies says:  
I'm hard on..... this.... this.....babe..

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
We don't need to know. I defiantly plan on going to Sinnoh to keep an eye on you! I want to make sure you're giving Ash a good example.

May-Ruby says:  
Me too!

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
XD

Zoey is bored says:  
XD Oh my, well I prefer Yuri.

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
Zoey are u and dawn dating each other?

Zoey is so bored says:  
................ yes ^_^;;

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
OMG how sweet! <3

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Zoey seems to be very possessive of Dawn... hehe. Ash, once you get your spelling and grammar fixed up, we could start making our own little stories together. How do ya like the sound of that! *winks*

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I better be involved with this too Gary!

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Of course, you and May can join in if you like.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
erm, i dont like the sound of this.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Don't lie I know you want to. *winks*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
As long as its nothing rude or something i feel fine with, then yes I will do it!

Zoey is bored says:  
Oh boy.....

May-Ruby says:  
I think this has gone too far.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
well i have to go now see u guys later i gotta train for my gym battle tomorrow

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
OK, bye Ash! Take care.

May-Ruby says:  
Yeah, I gotta go too. See ya.

\--------------------------  
x Ash Ketchum of Pallet has left the conversation.

X May-Ruby has left the conversation.  
\--------------------------

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
I'm gonna stay on for a while.

Zoey is bored says:  
Well Dawn, don't stay up too late. We're suppose to be meeting up tomorrow morning.

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
dnt u thnk its weird tht ash n may left at the same time?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
No, Ash has always had some interesting coincidences.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Aww, Tracey's ill. He couldn't come today.

Zoey is bored says:  
Tracey?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Oh Tracey, I know him, he's my grandpa's assistant. I saw him when he came with him when I was working in the labs. He was there when we got to revive some fossils.

Princess Dawn locves Zoey says:  
Wow, that sounds awesome!

Zoey is bored says:  
Yeah, that's cool.

I'm a cute sexy kitten says:  
well i need to go and get my beauty sleep now. My baby wigglytuff is waiting for me. Bye guys!

Zoey is bored says:  
Bye Harley

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Goodbye

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
See ya

\--------------------------  
x I'm a cute sexy kitten has left the conversation.  
\--------------------------

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well it seems like I'm the only guy in this conversation.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Yeah, I think you are, Gary.

Zoey is bored says:  
I gotta go to the pokemon center, so see ya guys later.

Princess Dawn loves Zoey says:  
OK bye Zoey! Love you.

Zoey is bored says:  
Yeah... love you too. XD

\--------------------------  
x Zoey is bored has left the conversation.  
\--------------------------

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well, it's just the three of us. ;)

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
No, you've forgotten about Brock.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
He's most likely looking up on porn, nothing to worry about. He's a pervert.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Let's make sure that Brock doesn't find that you've said that about him.

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Yeah, he might not be happy, although he does act like one.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
LOL, I love your new MSN name Dawn. *winks*

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Thanks a lot =D Yours is awesome too. *Winks back*

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Well, it might be a good thing to leave you too alone, you seem to be getting along very well.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Nah, you're free to stay Misty. You should come over to mine sometime, we never did get to speak to each other much.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Well, that's a very kind offer. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you sometime, when I'm free.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well, I think I'll come to Cerulean since you're busy. I battled your sisters when I was there last, they were pretty much a push over. You're my favorite out of the sisters because you're tough.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Well thanks a lot Gary.

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Aww, so Misty, you're still coming to see us in Sinnoh?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Sure, I'm still planning to come over Sinnoh, I heard they have some nice lakes there.

So many gorgeous girls says:  
I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
XDDD

So many gorgeous girls says:  
Hey Dawn, I thought you loved Zoey.

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Of course I do, I love Gary too, and you, Ash, my pokemon and my friends and family too.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Spread the love

So Many gorgeous girls says:  
Well I gotta go and cook Ash and Dawn's meal, so see ya.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
OK bye Brock. I gotta go too, Daisy wants the computer.

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
See ya guys.

\--------------------------  
x So may gorgeous girls has left the conversation.

X Tomboyish Mermaid has left the conversation.  
\--------------------------

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well Dawn, have you got a webcam?

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Yeah I have, we could see each other on cam. *winks*

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well are you alone? I am for a while.

Princess Dawn loves Gary says:  
Yeah, me too until Brock finishes dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Bow to your king, Ash! :p

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Gary….. y did u ask dawn 2 strip

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
What! LOL How did you find out?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Brock cawt her

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it no one can says:  
Cawt?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yeah cawt her doing it, and sw u topless.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
LMAO

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Cawt – That’s a very unique way of spelling caught; never seen that before.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Well… thnx lol

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
One thing, I wouldn’t trust Brock with cooking after cybering and looking up porn. Was he masturbating?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
We haven’t got masterbation.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I meant him doing masterbation, not you or Dawn.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
I fort masterbation was a bord game. That’s wot Jessie and James told me.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
LMAO

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it no one can says:  
Was he playing with his penis? *If you know what that is.*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yes I do no wot that is and IDK Brock wernt in the same room as me and dawn. Me and dawn were in the same room till I went.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it no one can says:  
Were you three using computers in an internet café?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yeah sorta,I was using the laptop mom brort me @ Christmas. Dawn had one from her mom too.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it no one can says:  
I see, I was wondering. XD Dawn must have moved into a different room, when she saw me on webcam. Either that or you're a bad liar

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
U still never awnsered my question, y did u ask dawn 2 strip?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
How did you know it’s not Brock being jealous?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
i herd brock being pissed off and demadin her 2 put her clothes bck on. Then I asked her wot happened and she told me.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
She told me not 2 tell anyone coz zoey wud go mad. And she sounded like she liked it coz she was all giggly about it.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Its ok, brocks not the jelus tipe.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Oh really, that’s not what Misty told me.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Remember Melody, Latias and Bianca? I had no idea you were such a ladies man.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Wha

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I speak to a lot of girls on MSN, most of them know you. Some think you’re cute and very hot. :p

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it! No one can says:  
Yesterday, I was in a group conversation some girls named Tadashi, Mel, Chloe, Artifice, Katsu and some others. I added Dawn on there too.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Wozs it fun?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Oh it was lovely. They were such a sweet bunch of people.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Well, I do rememba Melody, Latias and Bianca, y ask, do u know em?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Trying to act all innocent are you know, Ash? *winks*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Hey I aint done nuffin bad to em.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Oh Ash, you womaniser; that’s not what Misty told me either.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
I AM NOT A WOMANISER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Now I know why you have a lot of girls who fancy you. You have no idea how many fan clubs you have. Makes me wonder weather your dense behavior is just an act.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
R u trying to say Im a fake

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
You’re a mysterious man, Ash. XD

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Anyway, it’s time for Paul! XP

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Erm… Pauls not ere.

\-------------------------------  
\+ I>YOU has been added to this conversation.  
\--------------------------------

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
He is now. Hello Paul.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Heya Paula

I>YOU says:  
Hi and my name is not Paula.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
XD Let’s add the ladies

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
I’ll add Pikachu.

\-------------------------  
\+ Dawn: Can’t wait for Misty to visit has been added to this conversation.

\+ May Sapphire has been added to this conversation.

\+ Tomboyish Mermaid has been added to this conversation.

\+ Hands off boys, Dawn is mine has been added to this conversation.

\+ Pikachu has been added to this conversation.  
\-------------------------

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
You gave Pikachu his own MSN? 0_o

Pikachu says:  
Well he did but he got dawn to set it up for him.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
WTF, Pikachu has better spelling than Ash.

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
Hi everyone! ^_^

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
Gary, I want words with you!

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Well say it out now!

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
Me and Brock were talking on MSN he told me something.

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
^_^;;

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
Explain why you were sexually playing with Dawn last night.

  
Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I was just trying to be a gentlemen, I have no idea where Brock got such things from.

I>YOU says:  
I must be missing something.

I >YOU says:  
I’ve never heard of a gentlemen requesting a girl to strip on cam.

I>YOU says:  
In my dictionary, that’s a pervert and a scum. Don’t lie out of this one, I saw! My brother did too.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
O-0 I come back to this….

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Oh no

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
….. Paul, you saw me? How did…

I>YOU says:  
It’s obvious; you two were flirting with each other the whole time in that convo. You forgot to close the cam with me, I was busy with something then Reggie came in and saw. He was shocked.

May Sapphire says:  
Oh man, WTF

Hands off boys! Dawn is mine says:  
*face palm*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
HEY GUYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE IT’S CHRISTMAS SOON.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Ash, Christmas was weeks ago.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Well we celabrate it erly, then recelabrate when it actually arrives.

May Sapphire says:  
I’m not sure that’s helping, Ash.

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
No it’s not.

Pikachu says:  
WTF ????

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell cock

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Jingle bell wings and jingle bell flings

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
And idk how the rest of it gos

May Sapphire says:  
XDDDDD *not sure if I should have said that though*

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Not as good as the goldfuck.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Hey Dawn! Do you still want a Goldfuck? XD

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
Sure =D

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Well I have a pysfuck, maybe we could trade and if you work hard with it, you could get the goldfuck you’ve wanted. XD

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
Cool <3 <3

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
LMAO

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Misty, were those consistent typos or where they deliberate?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I’ll leave that to your imagination. :p

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
Keep Dawn out of this plz.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Zoey, you’re way too overprotective.

Hands off boys, Dawn is mine says:  
I have every right to be.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I wouldn’t play with Dawn like that. We’re just having fun.

Hads of boys, Dawn is mine says:  
And Gary had his fun with her.

I>YOU says:  
And FYI Gary, not only is it vulgar, disgusting, stupid and for losers, it is also illegal. Dawn is still young and you’re meant to be older and wiser. I’m disappointed.

May Sapphire says:  
He has a point you know.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Paul, you’re WAY too serious.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
We shud drop the webcam porn saga and lets all get along like the nice people we are.

May Sapphire says:  
Yeah… what Ash said.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
A shame Harley’s not online, she sounded pretty cool.

May Sapphire says:  
Erm….

May Sapphire says:  
Misty…. Harley is a boy.

Pikachu says:  
*sighs*

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I’m on deviantart right now. I’m on Lilineko’s page. Such a lady she is, she’s drawn some great pictures of some of us. XD

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
As a couple =D

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Her pics r good

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Not just good, AWESOME <3

May Sapphire says:  
The internet is an amazing place…..

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
FOR PORN!

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
WTF ASH!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
That was so not you, Ash.

May Sapphire says:  
Pervert =D

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
THAT WAS PIKACHU AND BROCK! NOT ME!!!!!!!!

Pikachu says:  
^_^

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I love how Pikachu acts all innocent.

Zoey is NOT AMUSED says:  
Dawn, I’m gonna drag along with me.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Ash…. you womaniser. *winks*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
IM NOT A FACKING WOMIZER GARY U JERK!

May Sapphire says:  
Womaniser womaniser womaniser oh you’re a womaniser, you you you are you you you are

May Sapphire says:  
A womaniser womaniser womaniser womaniser

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
May ur ment 2 b on my side

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Ash, May is on about the song womaniser, the one by Britney Spears.

May Sapphire says:  
I’m not taking anyone’s side. Besides I was joking.

\-------------------  
\+ Jessie shall protect the world from devastation has been added to this conversation.  
\+ James shall unite all peoples within our nation has been added to this conversation.  
\+ Meowth, that’s right has been added to this conversation.  
\------------------

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Wow didn’t no dat u 3 had msn

Pikachu says:  
GTFO

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
Prepare for trouble!

James shall unite all peoples within our nation says:  
Make it double!

Pikachu says:  
STFU

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Yes we know, we don’t need you three to spam our convo with an old motto you’ve used for years.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Oh Jessie, you’re such a saucy minx.

I>YOU says:  
Now wait a minute!

May Sapphire says:  
Huh?

Ash Ketchum of pallet says:  
?

Pikachu says:  
Pika?

I>YOU says:  
Gary! You’ve called Ash a womaniser, yet you’ve been flirting with girls since the age of ten. The only womaniser is this conversation IS YOU! You’ve got quite a reputation!

May Sapphire says:  
Cut down on the sex talk and swear words please, my brother is near me.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
HI MAX! :)

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
You’re just jealous that I’m talented than you, Paul.

I>YOU says:  
Why would I be wanna be jealous of you?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Well, I’m cool, I’m sophisticated, I’m suave, sexy, calm, relaxed, intelligent, charm and talent. ^_^

I>YOU says:  
Rubbish! Well when we meet, you could show that in a battle can’t you?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
More than willing too.

Pikachu says:  
We should stop fighting.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Yeah Pikachu’s right.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Let’s all give Ash a round of applause! *clap clap*

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
WTF okay *claps*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Y?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
You’re grammar has improved. XD

I>YOU says:  
WTF

Zoey is NOT AMUSED says:  
I g2g see ya.

I>YOU says:  
BRB

\------------------  
X Zoey is NOT AMUSED has left the conversation.  
\----------------

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
Hey there twerps.

James shall unite all peoples within our nation  
Our laptops keep on lagging.

Meowth, that’s right says:  
Works fine for me! If you hadn’t have downloaded all hentai and yaoi stuff, you’d be alright.

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
I love Yaoi

May Sapphire says:  
ME TOO!

\------------  
\+ Fabulous Harley has been added to this conversation.

\+ Monsoir Drew has been added to this conversation.  
\------------

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
It’s cool. :)

Monsoir Drew says:  
Hey everyone :D

Fabulous Harley says:  
Hello babes.

Dawn: Can’t wait to see Misty says:  
Yo!

Fabulous Harley says:  
Dawn ur such a stuna

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
What about me?

Fabulous Harley says:  
U 2 Jessie-dear

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Harley, I thought you called Dawn tuna at first. XD

Fabulous Harley says:  
Soz but dawns gorgus in them photos her gf is so luky

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
I know, she’s our own little star.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Thanks, that’s so nice of you. J

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Hey Gary! *winks*

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Yeah Misty!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Don’t forget, we have to meet Lilineko over at her hotel room in Celadon. She’s gonna draw us again.

Fabulous Harley says:  
Wow! You’re meeting Lilineko in the flesh? Her art is amazing.

May Sapphire says:  
Good luck =D

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Well, it’s not just her, Lilineko says a few of her friends are coming to draw us too.

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
Wow, how lucky.

Meowth, that’s right says:  
You both are gonna be clothed right?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
….

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
She’s drawing you too naked? :O

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Porn?

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
FYI, yes, it’s an artistic nude drawing and photographs for a magazine interview. There is a difference between porn and artisit nude for those who don't understand. *coughcoughashcoughcough*

Princess of Twigleaf says:  
Awesome.

May Sapphire says:  
WOW!

Fabolous Harley says:  
AWESOME! Wot magasin?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Wots the intervu 4?

Pikachu says:  
:)

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
It’s for Kanto’s vogue and Anime Gossip. So tomorrow will be hectic.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Well, you’ll have to wait and see =D

May Sapphire says:  
Dating?

Fabulous Harley says:  
I must buy tht issue then!!!!!!! <3

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Well, you’ll have to buy it and find out. :3

May Sapphire says:  
Lol XD

Pikachu says:  
Sounds fun. ^_^

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
SexsexsexsexXDDDDhjkgjhk

Pikachu says:  
:)

May Sapphire says:  
WTF ASH

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
LMAO

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
That was pikachu playing with the keyboards.

Pikachu says:  
Sorry ^_^

May Sapphire says:  
How come your both on MSN on the same computer.

Pikachu says:  
Ash is using the program and Im on meebo. ^_^ and good luck on your interview Misty and Gary.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Aww thanks Pikachu, yeah I have to go now, Daisy wants the computer.

Gary: I’m the man! If I can’t do it, no one can says:  
Paul, Jessie, James and Meowth have died on this conversation.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
See ya.

May Sapphire says:  
Bye Misty

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Bye Mist

Princess of twinleaf says:  
See ya Misty, =D

\---------  
X Tomboyish Mermaid has left the conversation.  
\---------


	3. Chapter 3

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
XD the rest of them think we are offline.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Just us two :p

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Misty, how about we go on a date for Sistoi, you know that new top restaurant in Celadon? It is one of my favorite places to eat. Much better and tastier than Mcdonalds

Gary: I'm the Man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
There's a dance-floor there, too

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Paul was right, you are a womanizer XD

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I've never been in that restaurant before, It's very expensive but we could give it a go. I don't like McDonalds too much either, but Ash loves it there.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Don't worry, I'll pay.

Tomboyish Mermaid says, well Okay.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
So Misty, I'll pick you up at about half five outside the gym, I've booked our seats for six. Is that fine with you?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
That's great! See you there. :)

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
lol I would love to see their reaction when they read Anime Gossip.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Us two on the front cover. XD and Lili's nude drawings of us XD

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Ash is going to be the most shocked I think.

Tomboysih Mermaid says:  
I think the group conversations shock him hard enough as it is.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well I mentioned most of this to Dawn, but she has promised she would keep this quiet.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
When she stripped for you on cam?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can saysL  
Yeah.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I'm still pissed about that... but I know it was that heat of the moment thing but that was a tad too far.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
I know.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Still

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
XD at the golduck line, I won't forget that line in a while.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Poor Ash. XD

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Did you and Dawn actually have cyber?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Maybe =D

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
She weren't wearing panties.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Ooooooh

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
So she's a bit of a little *****?

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Yeah. I only took my top off, that's all I did.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I find that hard to believe.

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Why would that be?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Because you've always been a womanizer. *winks*

Gary: I'm the man! If I can't do it, no one can says:  
Well, let's see if I can convince you. *winks*

~~~~~  
At the date:

The hot piano's voice gave a soothing atmosphere. The trumpets tagged along and added a jazzy rhythm. Tables filled with people, waiting for their food and some already tucking in. Misty had never been to a kind of restaurant before, not one with posh food like this one. She knew it was one of Gary's favorites in Kanto. The last time she went to Celadon City, was when Ash received the rainbow badge and where he dressed up as Ashley. She heard the restaurant had a very high standard and the food was also expensive.

“So what do you think of the meal?” Gary asked the redhead.

“I think it's delicious,” Misty ensured him. “tastes expensive, I don't know if I can afford this.”

“Don't worry,” Gary assured her, “I'm paying the bill.”

“Thanks a lot, Gary.”

Misty knew Gary since he was ten, but she never got a chance to properly speak to Gary. She knew he was the son of Professor Oak and shared a rivalry with Ash, but that was roughly about it. When she first laid eyes on him, the ladies always surrounded him, cheering him on wherever he went. He had his own flashy car; money in his pocket and the finest pokemon. He was a great rival for her friend, Ash. She did see him from time to time, and Misty knew that Gary gradually became a better person; he was less vain and more nicer.

When Misty set up MSN for her sisters, she decided to set one up for herself. It was a pleasant surprise that Gary had added her on MSN; the group conversations were hilarious. Gary said some pretty flattering words to her on there, like she was his favorite out of the Waterflower sisters because she was tough. Most people would often not count Misty as a Waterflower sister at first because she was the youngest and least popular. Since taking over the gym, she was known as the gym leader. Gary was sophisticated, suave and sexy.

He matched her expectations rather well too; she received a bunch of chocolates and a bunch of red roses by him. She loved the shock on her sister's faces and their eager wait for more gossip. She enjoyed Gary's idea of a date; fine dining with some tango thrown in. She was almost finished with her chicken mango risotto with salmon. The menu was adventurous too, she could understand why Gary enjoyed this place so much; lots of seafood dishes and choices of drink.

“So, I take it things were very different since you left Ash and Brock?” Gary asked her.

“It was quite a shock,” Misty admitted, “I mean being use to traveling with them every day and being able to end it... it was... hard.”

“Old habits die hard,” Gary confirmed, “but the future's looking bright. Don't you worry about Ash, he's fine and always will be.”

“I know.”

“So, are you excited for the interview and modeling?” Gary asked. He poured some scarlet wine into Misty's empty glass.

“Well, yeah I am.” Misty replied, “I've never done stuff like this before, so it's a nice challenge.”

“You think you can get over what happened between me and Dawn?” Gary's palms rested on her delicate hands.

“I may be able to.” Misty responded. She looked down on his hand with her aquamarine eyes.

“I think it's best we put that silly moment behind us!” Gary decided. He leapt to his feet, lifting Misty's hands. The way he touched her, reminded her of someone who tried to take her heart before – Rudy, but she hadn't seen him since she left the island.

Misty had finished her dish, and was ready for a dance. As soon as the music quickened into a tango style beat. The pair of them stood up. She allowed Gary to wrap his fingers around hers and to lead her to the dance floor. Smoothly, he claimed her hips and her shoulders. Saturday night was the perfect time for party dance moment.

~~~~~

The day after:

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
LETS TALK ABOUT SEX!

\------------------  
\+ May Sapphire has been added to this conversation.

\+ Princess of twinleaf has been added to this conversation.

\+ Jessie shall protect the world from devastation has been added to this conversation.

\+ James shall unite all people within our nation has been added to this conversation.

\+ Ritchie has been added to this conversation.

\+ Sparky has been added to this conversation.  
\-----------------

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
pikachu, theyre all gonna think im a womaiser now when im not

Pikachu says:  
xD

Ritchie says:  
lol sparky does that to me all the time 2.

Ritchie says:  
and wicked, u got gave pikachu his own msn too. ^_^ a nice girl named tadashi from sppf helped me get msn 4 both me and sparky

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
cool, gary mentioned tadashi before, gary spoke to her and some of her friends there

May Sapphire says:  
Hiya ^_^ and BTW Gary's a grammar nazi.

Princess of twinleaf says:  
Misty and Gary are having their photoshoot and interviews today.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
u dont think they wud reelly have a naked photoshoot do ya

Princess of twinleaf says:  
Maybe

May Sapphire says:  
How is Pikachu typing? It's arms are really short.

Pikachu says:  
Sometimes my arms are too short to reach the keyboards, so I use my tail. And I also need to make sure that we dont mess this laptop up like we did to your bikes.

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
i wish I could be on the front cover of a magazine.

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
I could pull off a great impression of madonna.

Pikachu says:  
WTF are they doing in this conversation?

Sparky says:  
idk

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
u added them pikachu

Pikachu says:  
no you did.

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
Well, thanx to you twerps, our laptops are lagging

Pikachu says:  
serves you right from how many times you've tried to kidnap me =<

Sparky says:  
:(

May Sapphire says:  
Well no rest for the wicked

Ash Ketchum of Pallet sayus:  
where did meowth go

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
He's shoplifting.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
that wud be heavy 4 him 2 lift. I mean a shop would b 2 heavy 4 him.

May Sapphire says:  
I think they mean he's stealing things from a shop.

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
Its the only to live.

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
*the only way to live.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
it's so quiet wiv misty and gary gone

Princess of twinleaf says:  
sory for not being on, i'm trying new dresses on to see what will look good for the contest.

May Sapphire says:  
Good luck Dawn.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
i wonder wat misty n gary r doing now?

May Sapphire says:  
idk

Pikachu says:  
(secks)

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
i dun thinx so pikachu, gary wud not do that 2 her and if he tried misy strong enuff 2 say no

May Sapphire says:  
And you know... Gary if Gary was here, he'd be teasing you about your spelling and grammer.

May Sapphire says:  
* Grammar

Pikachu says:  
Ash knows how to spell, he's just too lazy.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Brock is banned 4 a week on the computer.

Princess of twinleaf says:  
Zoey almost broke up with me. And she's not talking to me now. :=<

May Sapphire says:  
awww *hugs Dawn*

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
Serves ya right for being such a slut!

Pikachu says:  
you're the slut here Jessie

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
That's not very nice Pikachu.

May Sapphire says:  
Well Jessie wasn't being nice either.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
hey its xmas soon!

May Sapphire says:  
Sure for another eleven months.

Ritchie says:  
So Gary asked 1 of u girls 2 strip?

Pikachu says:  
yeah he asked Dawn to.

Ritchie says:  
WTF is that what people only use MSN for nowadays. They ask for ASL, cam and ask you to get ur dick/tits/ussy/chest out! Thats disgusting, takes away the whole fun of msn.

Princess of twinleaf says:  
I hope Zoey doesn't tell my mom. X.X

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
lol

Princess of twinleaf says:  
I wish Zoey would be online now. *cries*

May Sapphire says:  
*huggles Dawn*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
always luk on the bright side of life. *whistles*

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Always luk on the light side of life *whilstles*

Ritchie says:  
been talking to a nice girl named April. Unlike most of the other MSN girls, she dun ask sexual and personal queations.

Jessie Shall Protect the world from devastation says:  
I wouldn't mind going nude for some money.

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
That would be beautiful. Imagine it Jessie, just us two in a naked painting

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
How erotic, romantic, beautiful and amazing

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
A moment to treasure forever!

Pikachu says:  
Fat chance

May Sapphire says:  
UH.. We'd rather not hear about your fantasies.

Ritchie says:  
Best u keep that in ur own private conversation.

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
OH... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
oops

Sparky says:  
WTF

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
haha I'm gonna email that 2 Gary.

Pikachu says:  
You don't know how to email though.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
;.;

May Sapphire says:  
Just open hotmail and click on new so you can make a new message

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
OK

Princess of twinleaf says:  
Well I have to go now! Ash, if you see Zoey online, call me outside and I'll get back online okay.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Okay I will.  
\-----------  
X Princess of twinleaf has left the conversation.  
\-----------

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

\--------  
X Jessie shall protect the world from devastation has left the conversation.

X James shall unite all people within our nation has left the conversation.  
\--------

Pikachu says:  
YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

\+ S-Unit has been added to the conversation.

\+ Monsoir Drew has been added to the conversation.

\+ May Sapphire has been added to the conversation.  
\---------------------

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
Hi everyone.

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
GUESS WHAT?

May Sapphire says:  
Hey.

S-Unit says:  
Hey everyone.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Hi and what? XD

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
I CAUGHT A BELLOSSOM YESTERDAY!! <3<3<3<3

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
AND SHE'S SO LOVELY. EVERYTHING ABOUT HER, SHE ALWAYS CUDDLING US ALL.

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
I CALLED HER GLITSA

S-Unit says:  
Congratulations Harley :)

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Awesome, Bellawesome is sweet.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
*Bellossom

May Sapphire says:  
Well, looks like you too were meant to be.

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
OMG We are. She loves playing with my hair and reading Yaoi fics with me both dance and go on Myspace together.

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
When I get enough money, I'm going to give my babies their own laptops. :)

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
Then I'll set up MSN for them.

S-Unit says:  
That sounds nice.

May Sapphire says:  
Venusaur would probally break a laptop, lol. Blaziken's big too. I'm sure beautifly and Glaceon wouldn't mind going on,

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
LOL our pokemon getting MSN lol. Pikachu wouldn't mind talking to them.

Monsoir Drew says:  
our grammar nazi gary is offline.

May Sapphire says:  
we can use chatspeak

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
ASH SIGNED IN

\-------------------  
\+ Ash Ketchum of Pallet has been added to the conversation.  
\--------------------

May Sapphire says:  
hi ash how r u

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Hey may im good thx n u

May Sapphire says:  
Im good 2

Monsior Drew says:  
we r using chatspeak till Gary gets online.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
dat wont make any difference 2 me.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Grammar and spelling is 2 hard 4 me.

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
Well, I'm not going to use chatspeak.

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
I'm trying to improve my IQ

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
mist sed she wud be online soon

S-Unit says:  
That's cool.

S-Unit says:  
I want April to come on.

May Sapphire says:  
Did she cyber w/ Ritchie? Lol XD

S-Unit sayss:  
XD

S-unit says:  
Well, best you ask her. ^^;;

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
ritchies not that kind of person.

\-----------------  
\+ King of Pallet has been added to the conversation.  
\------------------

May Sapphire says:  
Can't use chat-speak now guys... Gary's signed in.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
hey gary how r u

King of Pallet says:  
Privileged.

King of Pallet says:  
I love how most of you stop using chat speak just for me. Lol

May Sapphire says:  
I know why you and Misty were being weird in the last convo!

King of Pallet says:  
orlinoa?

May Sapphire says:  
YOU AND MISTY ARE DATING!!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
.... As in....

May Sapphire says:  
AS IN BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!

King of Pallet says:  
So you read them magazines eh, huh?

May Sapphire says:  
Well you and Misty were dropping hints.

May Sapphire says:  
When I saw the cover of that magazine, everything made sense.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
@_@

S-unit says:  
Congratulations.

I'm a sexy cute kitten says:  
NICE ;)

\-------------  
\+ Riolulu has been added to the conversation.

\+ Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me has been added to the conversation.  
\--------------

Riolulu says:  
Hi everyone.

May Sapphire says:  
Hi April.

S-unit says:  
Hey there.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Sorry guys! Being lagged but hi April and Toxic Princess.

May Sapphire says:  
Who's Toxic Princess

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
Well I love her MSN name. The song, Toxic is also awesome. <3

I'm a sexy cute Kiten says:  
OMG BELLLOSSOM'S FALLEN INTO THE FRYING PAN!!!! BRB

May Sapphire says:  
WTF

King of Pallet says:  
WTF was it doing near the the frying in the first place? lol

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
Hi guys. I'm Koga's daughter, Janine.

King of Pallet says:  
Hey Janine, thanks for the add on facebook.

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
You're welcome. :)

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Oh hi janine

May Sapphire says:  
Nice to meet you Janine.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
a facebook SOUNDS AWESOME

May Sapphire says:  
It's pretty cool. =D

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
So wher d u go 2 get books shaped as ur face?

S-unit says:  
lol

Riolulu says:  
Well I don't have facebook but LJ is very good.

S-Unit says:  
Yeah LJ rocks.

Monsoir Drew says:  
..... it's nothing like that.

May Sapphire says:  
WTF Ash it's a website.

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
http://facebook.com XDD

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
a bit like myspace. You make a profile, add pictures or whatever you want to say about yourself. But only your friends can see your profile and people can talk to you over facebook and do some other cool things.

S-unit says:  
Maybe I should get facebook sometime, Chloe has one.

Riolulu says:  
Sonic Boom has one too.

King of Pallet says:  
LOL

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Fantina's added me as a friend on facebook.

King of Pallet says:  
Fantina as in the Gym leader of Hearthome?

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Yep

May Sapphire says:  
That's cool Dawn. She is amazing at contests.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Jasmine's quite good too.

King of Pallet says:  
She used to be the gym leader in Olivine City.

May Sapphire says::  
Dawn I'd tell you something that would be awesome!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
n u can talk to people with this facebook????

King of Pallet says:  
Yep

May Sapphire says:  
One of my dream matches would be me and you in a tag battle against Fantina and Jasmine. =P

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
That sounds cool. =P When she battled Zoey, she defeated her without any hassle.

Monsoir Drew says:  
That would be a match I would love to see.

S-unit says:  
Where-ever you're going, Drew I go too.

Riolulu says:  
XD that sounds cool. =D

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
so u lyk find these webs like a spiders n u may find a facebook were you add faces of ur friends there?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
sounds like a magical book. Id luv 2 have 1

S-unit says:  
XD that would actually be cool. .

Monsoir Drew says:  
*facepalms*

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
That would be awesome, but it's not like that either.

King of Pallet says:  
LMAO You still believe in magic, Ash?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
yes i do believe in magic coz ive seen it happen. :)

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
y aint misty online yet?!

May Sapphire says:  
IDK

King of Pallet says:  
Her sister must be using it.

Riolulu says:  
You must all get a livejournal account. It's really good.

King of Pallet says:  
Jessie Shall Protect the world from devastation says:  
I wouldn't mind going nude for some money.*

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
That would be beautiful. Imagine it Jessie, just us two in a naked painting

Jessie shall protect the world from devastation says:  
How erotic, romantic, beautiful and amazing

James shall unite all people within our nation says:  
A moment to treasure forever!

Pikachu says:  
Fat chance

^ ROFL I second Pikachu's comment.

MISTY..... GET ONLINE says:  
Yer it woz funy

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
XDD

S-unit says:  
LOL amazing.

I'm a sexy cute kitten says:  
T-T Poor Bellossom, my baby. She's all bruised and petrified. *cradles her*

MISTY.... GET ONLINE says:  
well y dont u take belosom 2 the pkmn center

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
I will do if she's still hurt. Wigglytuff knows softboiled so she can heal her.

May Sapphire says:  
^^;;

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Hopefully she'll get better soon.

Riolulu says:  
Gonna be doing homework now, let me know if Ritchie comes online.

S-unit says:  
Okay then bye.

\------------------  
X Riolulu has left the conversation.  
\-------------------

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
BTW Gary, those photos of you and your new girlfriend in them magazines were great. Congrats to the pair of you.

King of Pallet says:  
Now wait a minute, Harley.

I'm a sexy cute kitten says:  
What is it?

King of Pallet says:  
Wigglytuff can't learn softboiled.

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
It's okay. I gave Wigglytuff some pills to make her learn softboiled. Action replay pills.

May Sapphire says:  
Can't that kill your pokemon if you give too much?

King of Pallet says:  
Well Wigglytuff may get cancer.

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

King of Pallet says:  
No worries, Harley. As long as you don't overdose her, she;ll be okay.

King of Pallet  
*She'll

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
YAY!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
shes online at last

\-----------------  
\+ Tomboyish Mermaid has been added to the conversation.  
\-----------------

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Hi everyone. ^_^ Gary and I had an amazing time at the photoshoot.

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
Hey Misty, it's Janine. How have you been?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Hey Janine. I've been good thanks and you.

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
*hugs* so how was the photoshoot then? Meet anyone nice?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
It was great, thanks. Lili was thrilled when we both came in the room together. She was almost screaming and she glomped the pair of us.

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
That's cool, so Lili is really as awesome as she sounds on DA.

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I liked her panda shirt. It was cute.

King of Pallet says:  
Not to mention we all went to the cinema together after the interviews and the photoshoots.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
must hav been prety buzy huh?

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Yeah, it was close to chaos at first, but it was fun.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
may forgot to ask april if she cybered wiv ritchie....

S-Unit says:  
lol

May Sapphire says:  
>.> WTF

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
That's not really any of your business.

King of Pallet says:  
I doubt it from what he's said about April.

\-------------------  
X Monsior Drew has left the conversation.

X S-unit has left the conversation.  
\--------------------

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
S-UNIT'S A ***** >(

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
I bet he's been slagging me off on his LJ and to all his friends.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
And why would that be?

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
I told him about how I fancied Drew....next day he was telling everyone they were going out. ;.;

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
Aww, sorry to hear that. Well there's plenty of more people out there, Harley. :)

King of Pallet says:  
And there's some lovely ItaSaku fics around lately, and the yaoi fics are still around. They should cheer you up. ;)

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
<3 *Glomps Gary*

Toxic Princess ♥ღ ♥ღ♫Your toxic comes slipping on me says:  
Anyone here like Severus/Lily?

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
ME! <3

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
HELL YEAH! I love Snape x Lily, and Snape x Harry is also adorable too.

King of Pallet says:  
excellent taste, Janine, Severus x Lily is a lovely ship.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
r those 2 kids of Stephanie meyer?

King of Pallet says:  
No, they're from Harry Potter. =P

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
Harry Potter gave birth to them?

May Sapphire says:  
I LOVE YOU ASHY! AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU ASHY! TO CLEAR THESE LONELY NIGHTS I NEED YOU ASHY! JUST BELIEVE WHAT I SAY. OH PRETTY ASHY!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
WHAT!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
....

May Sapphire says:  
^^;; Sorry, that was erm... my brother messing around.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
XD aww it was still cute. XDDDD

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
I read this thing about Mel-girl and Tadashi having cyber.

King of Pallet says:  
LMAO Ash. You need to read the book series.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
oh the books u mean well i herd that snape and magikarp make a good pair.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
OMG Ash you HAVE TO READ THE BOOKS!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
We saw the first 3 movies together Ash, you should have at least remembered that. XD

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
oh yeah hes the 1 in the glasses and goz to dis skool n they do magic

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
*hugs everyone*

King of Pallet says:  
Indeed it is. =P

King of Pallet says:  
I gave Riley Paul's MSN =D

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
and I dared Riley to flirt with Paul, hehehe.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Zoey and I split up. I heard she's been hanging round with a girl named Avie-something.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Fantina's been very nice to me though.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
what she say

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Fantina Rouge wrote:  
Oh non! Je suis sorry to hear that sweetheart. A shame that one petit mistake could lead to such a mess. You deux can still make up, non? You can always talk to me anytime,deary . It will be hard but have patience! One step at a time, never give up! Never surrender? D'accord?

May Sapphire says:  
OMG DISTURBED FOR LIFE T-T

King of Pallet says:  
What's with you, May?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
k dawn and y r u so disturbed may

May Sapphire says:  
http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/8703/49537drewpokemonprofess.png

May Sapphire says:  
http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/1492/dawnzoeymayrileyzomgtq2.jpg

May Sapphire says:  
*closes eyes shut*

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Oh my Professor Oak in uhm.... thongs! 0_o and kissing Drew?

King of Pallet says:  
... What in the name of Arceus is that!

May Sapphire says:  
That's what Avegaille sent me.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
As Zoey's new friend, Avegaille?

May Sapphire says:  
Yeah. X_X She's trying to get Nicole-May and Misaka to have sex together.

Princess of Twinleaf says:  
Them two are also friends of Zoey on facebook.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet says:  
WHAT THE **** EWWW OMFG GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS MENTAL DISGUSTUNG IMAGE. YUCK!

Tomboyish Mermaid says:  
I don't really want to click on them now...

I'm a sexy cute Kitten says:  
hehehe *saves picture for future reference*

King of Pallet says:  
Oh and Harley if you're plotting to break Drew and Drew up, chances would be little cause you can tell it's fake.

I'm a cute sexy Kitten says:  
I wouldn't do such a thing. ^_^

King of Pallet says:  
You did call S-unit Drew a *****.

\-----------------  
X Ash Ketchum of Pallet has left the conversation.  
\-------------

King of Pallet says:  
Those pictures must have been too much for him. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
What's wrong, Iris?

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
I don't like Ash's friend Brock very much...

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Who's Brock? I don't think I've spoken to him before?

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
He's the gym leader of Pewter City. He came on to me.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Oh no! What happened?

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
I feel violated. He started talking to me and then he got all sleazy. He said he had something 'sexy' to reveal. But the whole conversation was just dirty.

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
I don't really want to talk about it, but here's the logs.

_________________________________  
╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ sends Jenny&JoyFan_logs.doc  
_________________________________

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
I'll take a look at it now, btw did you block him?

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons says♞:  
Yeah.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
That's good at least he won't bother you again.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
*reads the chat logs*

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
...

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Does he know that you're only twelve years old?

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
I said I was 12.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Well, don't you worry about it Iris. Me and my brothers will sort him out.

_________________________________  
ℬ ianca ℬ abes has been added to the conversation.  
ash ketchum of pallet has been added to the conversation.  
Cheren has been added to the conversation.  
Trip The Great! has been added to the conversation.  
Pod Fruit❋ has been added to the conversation.  
Corn Fruit❋ has been added to the conversation.  
Hilda has been added to the conversation.  
_______________________________

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Right guys!

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
We're on a mission!

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
oh hi guys

Cheren says:  
Good morning everyone. I don't believe I've met Ash before.

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
im one of iris and cilans friends

Cheren says:  
I see grammer is not your strong point.

Hilda says:  
*Grammar. You still have typolitus, Cheren.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
TYPOS AND GRAMMAR CAN WAIT!

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER.

Pod Fruit❋ says:  
Woah! What's up?

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
The gym leader from Pewter City Gym is a pervert and a paedophile.

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
dont talk about brock hes one of my best friends

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Oh that Brock. I sent some pictures to him once. He liked them very much.

Cheren says:  
I BEG YOUR PARDON?

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
well i know hes into girls and all but hed never mean to creep up on people like that

Corn Fruit❋ says:  
This guy sounds like a nasty piece of work.

Trip The Great! says:  
I'd expect a lot more from a gym leader.

Cheren says:  
Trip... what is that suppose to mean?

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Brock asked Iris sexual questions and requested disgusting pictures. I have the logs to prove it and I'm not afraid to share it.

Hilda says:  
Eww that's gross.

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
i dont believe this im adding brock so he can have his side of the story

╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ says:  
Guys I'm leaving. I'll be on skype if you want to talk to me.  
_______________________________  
╰☆╮The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons♞ has left the conversation.  
Jenny&Joyfan has been added to the conversation.  
_______________________________  
Dento Fruit❋ says:  
YOU ARE A DISGRACE, BROCK!

Pod Fruit❋ says:  
What you have done is unacceptable.

Corn Fruit❋ says:  
If we lived in Kanto, we'd fly over there and kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit down!

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
We know what you are!

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Calm down guys, there's plenty of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys to go round.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Hey Brock, hope you liked that picture of my shiny cloyster I caught.

Cheren says:  
*facepalms*

Hilda says:  
*double facepalms*

Trip The Great! says:  
*Triple facepalms*

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
This has got nothing to do with them. This is about you sexually harassing my good friend, Iris.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
She did a good job playing hard to get.

Corn Fruit❋ says:  
SHE'S 12 YEARS OLD YOU NINCOMPOOP!

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
But she said she was 21. Oh boy! She sure is adorable in that picture.

Hilda says:  
That was a typo...

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Well, this is awkward. Nurse Joy would be so disappointed in me.

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
but brock sex with a computer is just wrong especially in front of iris

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Ash, we didn't go on webcam.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
You almost did.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Let me talk to her. I'll... soothe this storm.

Corn Fruit❋:  
The only thing you'll be soothing is my fist!

Pod Fruit❋ says:  
YOU BETTER BE SCARED! We're going to send you down.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Guys chill out! Brock is a lovely man. <3

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Why hello there, beautiful.

Trip The Great! says:  
Who fancies a battle?

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
me

Cheren says:  
Me, also.

Trip The Great! says:  
Okay where are your locations?

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
im in Nimbassa City

Cheren says:  
I'm in Entralink

Trip The Great! says:  
Ah same here, Cheren. Ash can you meet me and Cheren in Entralink forest? We're going to start making our way there just now.

ash ketchum of pallet says:  
Alright! I'll start running there. Entralink's not that far.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Okay guys see you later.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Good luck to all of you. Let me know how the battle goes.

_______________________________  
Trip The Great! has left the conversation.  
Ash ketchum of pallet has left the conversation.  
Cheren has left the conversation.  
_______________________________

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Hey, Hilda we're the only girls in this chat now.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Two beautiful girls.

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
YOU SICKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Corn Fruit❋ says:  
Ditto

Pod Fruit❋ says:  
Well said, Cilan.

Corn Fruit❋ says:  
We have to go now. We have a challenger named Paul.

Pod Fruit❋ says:  
Bye Cilan. :3

Dento Fruit❋ says:  
Take care guys.~ I'm logging off as well. I got no time for perverts. :)

_______________________________  
Dento Fruit❋ has left the conversation.  
Pod Fruit❋ has left the conversation.  
Corn Fruit❋ has left the conversation.  
_______________________________

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Oh man. I sure do feel embarrassed.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Oh don't worry about it Brock. I know you love me.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Aww! Of course I do Bianca. Your cloyster looks amazing. Congratulations!

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
How's your steelix?

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
He's great, thanks.

Hilda says:  
You two are trouble together. I've got to go to Mt. Silver. I've heard there's some really powerful trainers up there. Really want to look.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Wow Mt. Silver? That's a huge mountain to climb. Hope it all goes well.

Hilda says:  
Thanks, see you later.

_______________________________  
Hilda has left the conversation.  
_______________________________

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
We're alone :p

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Just the way it should be.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

ℬ ianca ℬ abes has signed in.  
ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Hey Brock! ;370;

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Why hello, Little Miss Sexy. :redface:

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
I can't wait till we meet up! It's going to be amazing.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
It will be great to see my girl for the first time.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
I told Professor Juniper that I'll be heading off to Kanto in a couple of days.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Lovely news. :p You'll get to try out my lovely recipies.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
What kind of recipies? :)

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
It's my speciality.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
It's a dish best served in bed...

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Ooh! It sounds very spicy and sweet at the same time. I think my pokemon would enjoy it.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Babe, this is intimate stuff. It's just you and me. The way it should be.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Oh I get it. It's going to be the real thing?

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
That's right.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Don't get too heavy on me.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
I'll promise that I'll be gentle.

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
That sounds good. I'm sure that I'll have the time of my life.

I love you!

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
I love you too! <3

ℬ ianca ℬ abes says:  
Aww, I got to go now. See ya later. If you don't see me on tomorrow, then I'm on the ship to Kanto.

Jenny&Joyfan says:  
Have a safe journey darling...

**ℬ ianca ℬ abes appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in.**

> Dear Professor Juniper,  
> I am really concerned about Bianca. Ever since she got a black boyfriend, she's been acting ever so peculiar. I'm wondering if you've noticed anything strange in her recently? I really think she should split up with Brock. I've heard he's not a pleasant man. He's been flirting with Iris and Arcues knows how many other girls out there.
> 
> Hope you're doing well too.
> 
> Cheren.

> Hi Cheren,  
> I haven't seen Bianca since last week. She said she was going to see her boyfriend in Kanto. I'm quite shocked to hear that he's been doing that. From the way Bianca described him, he seemed to be quite nice.
> 
> But if it worries you that much, I'll let her father know. He'll know what to do.
> 
> Professor Juniper

> Hi Professor,
> 
> Thank you for your email. I had no idea that Bianca had a boyfriend. I really need to talk to this man. I'm not sure if these accusations are true or not, but I'm not sure if Bianca will be safe with him. I'm just worried that Bianca will get hurt. She's a very sensitive person.

> Okay Peter. Bianca's called me this morning and I said it would be a good idea to give you a ring. So expect a call from her soon.  
> Professor Juniper

> Hello Brock.  
> My name is Pete and I'm Bianca's father. I've heard the news that you and my daughter are dating. Congratalations I guess. She's a good girl. But please be careful and don't forget that she's much younger than you so I don't you two to be... performing sexual acts until you two are married. She's a very sensitive and innocent girl. I hope you understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because MSN no longer existed by the time I wrote this chapter I wrote it in a Skype format.

**Unova Tournament: Discuss**

Cynthia is very excited.

  
Lance: I think you'll love the new champion, Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia: Huh? The league isn't over yet?  
  
Lance: I know who the winner is going to be. =P  
  
Agatha: Shut up Lance! Anything can happen.  
  
Bertha: Well Unova do have a very solid Elite Four and they've had some good contenders.  
  
Flint: I wonder who is going to take on the Elite Four? I think it will be Tobias  
  
Lance: Flint, I think you'll find the winner will be a girl this time.  
  
Cynthia: It's not gender, you guys know that. It's about power.  
  
Agatha: Lance! There's no way her team can take on that Darkrai!  
  
Lance: Wait and see!  
  
Bruno: Well you never know she could be a dark horse...  
  
Lance: Iris and her dragons will slaughter Tobias, and The Elite Four and will go on and become a champion.  
  
Karen: LMAO!  
  
Karen: No!  
  
Koga: Lance, do you really believe this girl is a pokemon master?  
  
Koga: Or are you just biased because she uses the same type as you?  
  
Glacia: Not to mention she has a phobia of ice types... How is she going to handle her cool with Alder's Vanilluexe?  
  
Lance: She has a Lapras on her team. I think that's evidence to suggest that she's faced her fears.  
  
Cynthia: Okay the match is about to start.  
  
Karen: You're still wrong Lance. There's no way Iris is going to be the champion.  
  
Lance: I'm right.  
  
Karen: You're wrong.  
  
Lance: I'm right.  
  
Karen: You're wrong.  
  
Lance: I'm right.  
  
Karen: You're wrong.  
  
Karen: LOL  
  
Karen: NO WAY!  
  
Lance: Yes way.  
  
Agatha: Quit spamming you two.  
  


Cynthia gasps

  
Karen: ... I stand corrected.  
  
Will: How on earth did Iris' Haxorus OHKO Darkrai. I seriously don't believe it.  
  
Koga: It seems your eyes have not deceived you Lance.  
  
Lance: I think I've taught you guys this lesson for a thousand times. But to hear it again won't do you any harm.  
  


Agatha sighs

Lance has changed the topic to **Never underestimate the power of the dragons**

  
Karen: Oh boy.  
  
Cynthia: You know I would be happy if there was another female champion. We need more female role models.  
  
Lance: Now watch Iris and see the power of the dragons. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Abusing Skype**

  


 **Gary Oak has made an epic discovery**

  
Misty: What is that???

Gary: I know who wrote My Immortal!

Tracey: Wasn't that a troll fic done by someone called Tara?

Ash: navi hurd ov it11

Pikachu: I don't read fan fiction very often, but when I do; it's awesome.

Dawn: I love fan fics

Iris: I never get time for them.

Misty: Me neither.

Serena: I wrote a fanfic called The Diary Of Sailor Moon, and thought I was the real sailor moon.

Gary Oak: I'm the greatest fanfic writer in Pallet Town.

Ash: ur teh onli fanfic riter in pallet

Iris: Ash, can you try and type properly... I can't understand you.

Cilan: Hey Iris, remember those bedtime stories I read to you. Some of those were fan fiction.

Iris: Where they? I never noticed...

Misty: That sounds very sweet and romantic.

May: You're lucky to have someone like Cilan.

Cilan: Good fics are very hard to find. Bad ones can hurt your brain and leave a sour aftertaste. It makes you yearn for bleach in the middle of the night.

Ash: nt worf da rizk

Cilan: But good fics fill your soul with joy and happiness. It makes your heart feel cozy like a child with warm milk... it's so sweet. Good fan fics are best served as a sharing platter.

Ash miss Cilan's sosajizz

  


May bursts out laughing

  
Brock: What on earth have you been up to?

Tracey: Uhm...Ash you might want to rephrase that.

Misty: That sounds like sausages

Gary Oak: So guys... tell me what a sosajizz is? 

Cilan: You see :redface: I have special recipes.

Ash: his food is delilush

Gary Oak: I'll show you mine if you show me yours.

Ash: u aint got nuffin 2 show but aniway not like dat he's a good coock

Pikachu: Yes, Ash meant sausages. Cilan used to make very nice sausage sandwiches.

Iris: I've finally got a house with the windows and doors!

Gary Oak: Tasty!

Cilan: THE BAD GRAMMAR AND SEXUAL INNUENDO IS RAPING MY MIND! MY HEAD IS SPINNING.

Iris: Quit being kids, all I said was I had a house with windows and doors.

Gary Oak: Congratulations on hitting puberty!You're now automatically a million steps ahead of Ash.

Brock: My Onix and Bianca's Cloyster make a great combination.

Misty: WE DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW!  
AND KEEP YOUR NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY PORN TO YOURSELF!

Serena: Out of curiosity Gary... who did write My Immortal?

Gary: The writer is here! In this very chatroom.

Ash: Huh? Serena wud neva rite dat

Gary: No Ashy-boy, I meant you darling. You are the daring writer of My Immortal.

Misty: I can't imagine Ash writing fan fics.

Serena: Nor can I.

May: I've never seen him do one.

Gary: I mean look at it. Ash is a very bad writer. My Immortal is totally his style of writing.

Ash: HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY STYLE OF WRITING. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FAN FICS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE.

Iris: You can come out of your shell now, Cilan.

 **Cilan pops out**

  
Cilan: Brilliant Ash! You're using proper online etiquette.

Iris: Cilan and I had a double battle in Blackthorn City.

Ash: Really that's cool. 

Pikachu: How did it go?

Cilan: It was a very exotic experience. We were in a tight position. Very moist and very wet.

Serena: Must have been raining.

Gary : I love the way you just said that. Did you catch the names of the trainers?

Cilan: As a matter of fact we did.

Iris: Namow Latem and Ijizzin Mipants.

Gary: LMAO

Iris: I took that Metopod down before he got a chance to harden.

Tracey: Boy those sure are names you don't come across every day.

Ash: Well I'm glad you won. I heard they were hard.

Serena: Ash, do you have any idea how dirty that sounded?

Ash: Dirty? What do you mean. My computer's clean, I had it checked out last night.

Serena: Not what I meant... you haven't changed in all the years that I met you.

Iris: I fancy some of Cilan's spotted dick!

Ash: That sounds nice

May: WOAH!

Gary: It's spotty is it?

Dawn: TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI

Cilan: SHE MEANS THE BRITISH DESERT WITH FRUITY SPONGE AND CUSTARD!

Iris: That's right little kids. Get your head out of the gutter.

Cilan: You should all come to my restaurant.

Gary: What and lick on your lollipop?

May: That 50 cent reference is old.

Gary: I'm Gary Oak, I can make it fresh!

Ash: Oh gosh, you're not considering covering Candyshop are you?

Gary: I always win at karaoke contests.

Serena: Uhm... this song? <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRcnnId15BA>

**Misty nodds**

  
Brock: You know I really don't mind rap music very much, but 50 Cent is a bit off for me. He just reminds me so much of me.

May: What?

Pikachu has changed the topic to Let's go to Cilan's Candy Shop

  
Pikachu: Gary you know that I'll always be funnier than you. 

Dawn: BRB guys wild gold _f_ uck

 **Cilan slams head against the computer desk!**

  
Brock: Calm down Cilan, it's only a typo.

 **Iris holds Cilan back and makes him sit on a chair.**

  
Paul: Look guys don't type anything if you think it's going to include anything rude.

Ash: Good idea, Paul.

Serena: Let's do something different... how about this? <http://prillalar.com/drabbles/>

Ash: What is that?

Serena: It's a fanfic generator. A shame Clemont's offline. He loves doing this with his favourite Star Trek characters.

May: "Drabble-Matic  
To build your own Instant Drabble, just fill in the blanks. Instant genius!"

What is this I don't even..

Misty: I guess we have to fill in the blanks.

Gary: I'm already a genius by default.

Serena: So who's going first?

Dawn: I'm back!

May: Welcome back!

Dawn: Thanks baby. 

Gary: Ladies first, then age before beauty.

Dawn: What names do we put?

Gary: You've got to put two of us in. 

Tracey: Hey guys sorry I was away. I just nodded off.

Dawn: Uhm Okay, I'll use Ash first and pair him with everybody.

Ash: WHAT!

Cilan: Ah Drabblematic is an awesome site with an awesome flavour! 

Dawn: _The Discreet Terror Of The Snow_

 _It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Misty and Ash went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Misty hit Ash in her eyes with a big light iceball. It hurt a lot, but Misty kissed it gracefully and then it was all better._

 _Then they decided to make a snow man._

 _"We'll make a really fluffy snow man!" Misty said._

 _"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Ash said. "That would be more pink and politically correct."_

 _"I know," Misty said. "We can make a snow kitty. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."_

 _So they rolled the snow up deeply and made a hot snow kitty. Misty put on a wig for the hair. The kitty was almost as big as Ash._

 _"It looks sexy," Misty said suddenly. "But it seems like it's missing something."_

 _"Here," Ash said and held up an interesting handbag. "I found this in the shop." She put the handbag onto the kitty's head._

 _It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the kitty, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like the wing through my trees.._

 _Ash screamed softly and ran but the snow kitty chased her until she tripped over a tree root. Then the snow kitty shopping her thoughtfully._

 _"Nobody does that to my little Confident Dress," Misty screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow kitty through the nails. It fell down and Misty kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again._

 _"You saved me!" Ash said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate._

 _The handbag lay in the yard until a dazzling child picked it up and took it home._

Gary: I'm that dazzling child. 

May: Ah snow kitty that sounds cute.

Misty: To my little confident dress... XD

Ash: Gee thanks for making me a girl, Dawn.

Gary: Something you're not telling us.

Serena: Aww

Tracey: That would make a good picture.

May: Refresh it Dawn.

Paul: That's not too bad I suppose.

Iris: Other than the gender swap, it's alright.

Dawn: Okay just refreshed it.

 _Ash and Misty  
by William Shakespeare_

 _Enter Ash_

 _Misty appears above at a window_

 _Ash:  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the wig, and Misty is the kitty.  
Arise, pink kitty, and shop the hot handbag.  
See, how he leans his nails upon his hair!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hair,  
That I might touch that nails!_

 _Misty:  
O Ash, Ash! wherefore art thou Ash?  
What's in a name? That which we call an eyes  
By any other name would smell as sexy  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like the wing through my trees."  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove dazzling._

 _Ash:  
Swain, by yonder hot handbag I swear  
That tips in the shop the discreet dress--_

 _Misty:  
O, swear not by the handbag, the fluffy handbag,  
That softly changes in its interesting orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise interesting.  
Sweet, confident night! A thousand times confident night!  
Parting is such light sorrow,  
That I shall say confident night till it be morrow._

 _Exit above_

Ash:  
Sleep dwell upon thy nails, peace in thy hair!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so thoughtfully to rest!  
gracefully will I to my pink eyes's cell,  
Its help to shop, and my sexy eyes to tell.

 **Cilan has changed the topic to: Arise, pink kitty, and shop the hot handbag.**

  
Dawn: _To Suddenly Shop_

 _Ash and Misty were celebrating a discreet Valentine's Day together. Ash had cooked an interesting dinner and they ate in the shop by candlelight._

 _"My darling," Misty said, stroking Ash's eyes, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Ash. "It is but a pink token of my sexy love."_

 _Ash opened the box. Inside was a hot handbag! She gazed at it deeply. Then she gazed at Misty deeply. "It's fluffy," Ash said. "Come here and let me shop you."_

 _Just then, a dazzling crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like the wing through my trees.. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a light voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table._

 _Misty read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."_

 _They stared at each other gracefully as the crone cackled some more. Ash's hair began to tremble. Then Misty shrugged, pulled out a wig, and hit the crone on her nails. She fell over dead._

 _"Problem solved!" Ash said and kissed Misty thoughtfully. "This is a confident Valentine's Day!"_

 _They softly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul._

 _And then they shopping each other all night long._

May: _The Miracle Of The Torchic_

 _Serena hated Christmas. She didn't just dislike Christmas, she hated it like riding a rainbow. She loathed it._

 _Every December, Serena would feel herself getting all fallen inside. She refused to put up a Christmas bandana, she snapped at anyone hungry enough to sing a carol in her vicinity, and she never, ever bought anybody any presents._

 _On December 13, Serena had to go to the mall to buy a big ribbon. When she got there, there were so many shoppers pushing softly around and so much Christmas music blaring thoughtfully, she thought her lips would explode._

 _Finally, she was done. Just outside the door was a sweet woman collecting for charity. Serena never gave to charity, so she started to walk past without a word._

 _Suddenly, the sweet woman dropped his bells and ran on the throne. There was a sapphire torchic right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the sweet woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!_

 _Serena rushed out and suddenly pushed them both out of the way. There was a light bang and then everything went dark._

 _When Serena woke up, she was in an amazing room. There was a Christmas bandana in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Serena's knees hurt. A lot._

 _The sweet woman came into the room. "I'm so sexy!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Dawn. You saved me from the truck. But your knees is broken."_

 _Serena hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas bandana up and her knees was broken, she felt quite ruby, especially when she looked at Dawn._

 _"Your knees must hurt gracefully," Dawn said. "I think this will help." And she shopping Serena several times._

 _Now Serena felt very ruby indeed. She didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, she loved it. And she loved Dawn. "I love you," she said, and kissed Dawn deeply._

 _"I love you too," said Dawn. Just then, the torchic ran into the room and nuzzled Serena's arms. "I brought him home with us," Dawn said._

 _"We'll call him Miracle," Serena said. "Our Christmas Miracle."_

 _It was the best Christmas ever._

Serena: _Deeply Tripping_

 _Ash tripped along suddenly. He was on his way to meet his lover, Gary, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a pikachu hopping along, carrying a ribbon in its mouth._

 _Ash was almost on the throne when he came across a random cake, lying alone on a hilarious plate. "That must be a treat from my sweet bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked weird, so he ate it._

 _It gave him the most frisky tingling sensation in his lips. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Gary._

 _When Gary came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over._

 _"What is it?" Ash cried gracefully._

 _"Your knees! And your arms!" Gary said. "They're hungry! Can't you feel it?"_

 _Ash felt his knees and his arms. They were indeed quite hungry. "Oh, no!" Ash said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that random cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"_

 _"I didn't leave you any cake," Gary said. "I got you a pokeball. It must have been that hyper man who lives nearby. He acts a little thoughtfully, ever since he swimming a cap."_

 _"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Ash sobbed._

 _"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Gary said slowly, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your knees is really big like that."_

 _"Really?" Ash dried her tears. Ash kissed Gary and it was an entirely clean sensation, like painting the portrait of the century._

 _They spent the night having entirely clean sex, until the cake wore off suddenly._

 _Everything was rather awkward after that._

Misty: _I'm Dreaming Of A Strange Christmas_

 _It was Christmas Eve. Cilan sat thoughtfully rocking the train, sipping hyper eggnog._

 _He looked at the random feather bow hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Iris had hung it there, just before they looked at each other suddenly and then fell into each other's arms and riding each other's arms._

 _If only I hadn't been so stupid, Cilan thought, pouring a thirsty amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Iris might not have got so fried and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a funny tear and held his lips in his hand._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a clean voice lifted deeply up in song._

 __

_I'm dreaming of a strange Christmas_

 _Just so fast they were the wind_

 __

_Cilan ran to the door. It was Iris, looking shocking all over with snow._

 _"I missed you gracefully," Iris said. "And I wanted to ride your arms again."_

 _Cilan hugged Iris and started to sob._

 _"I think you're drunk," Iris said._

 _"I think so too," Cilan said and they riding each other's arms until they knocked the Christmas tree over._

 _On Christmas Day, they ate roasted axew knees and lived slowly until Cilan got drunk again._

Tracey: _The Battle For The Pokeball_

 _On the throne, Ash swimming his pokeball. He had been busy with the pokeball for hours and now wanted nothing more than a hungry cuddle or a weird massage from his lover May._

 _He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his clean May appeared at the door, grinning slowly._

 _"Put down the pokeball," May said deeply. "Unless you want me to swim that pokeball on your arms."_

 _Ash put down the pokeball. He was random. He had never seen May so hyper before and it made him hilarious._

 _May picked up the pokeball, then withdrew a cap from her lips. "Don't be so random," May said with a hyper grimace. "A pikachu bit my knees this morning, and everything became frisky. Now with this pokeball and this cap I can deeply rule the world!"_

 _Ash clutched his big knees gracefully. This was his lover, his clean May, now staring at him with a hyper lips._

 _"Fight it!" Ash shouted. "The pikachu just wants the pokeball for his own clean devices! He doesn't love you, not the hungry way I do!"_

 _Ash could see May trembling gracefully. Ash reached out his arms and touched May's lips deeply. He was clean, so clean, but he knew only his big love for May would break the pikachu's spell._

 _Sure enough, May dropped the pokeball with a thunk. "Oh, Ash," she squealed. "I'm so hungry, can you ever forgive me?"_

 _But Ash had already moved on the throne. Like painting the portrait of the century, he pressed his arms into May's lips. And as they fell together in a frisky fit of love, the pokeball lay on the floor, hilarious and forgotten._

Misty: Don't like my one. I'm gonna refresh.

Pikachu: _The Vigilant Terror Of The Snow_

 _It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Dawn and Paul went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Dawn hit Paul in his finger with a big fiesty iceball. It hurt a lot, but Dawn kissed it quickly and then it was all better._

 _Then they decided to make a snow man._

 _"We'll make a really thunderous snow man!" Dawn said._

 _"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Paul said. "That would be more enchanting and politically correct."_

 _"I know," Dawn said. "We can make a snow piplup. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."_

 _So they rolled the snow up suddenly and made a fierce snow piplup. Dawn put on a Soul Badge for the arms. The piplup was almost as big as Paul._

 _"It looks strange," Dawn said deeply. "But it seems like it's missing something."_

 _"Here," Paul said and held up an electric Earth Badge. "I found this winning the battle." He put the Earth Badge onto the piplup's head._

 _It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the piplup, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like a true champion._

 _Paul screamed slowly and ran but the snow piplup chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow piplup fightinh him thoughtfully._

 _"Nobody does that to my little Strong Marsh Badge," Dawn screamed. She grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow piplup through the hands. It fell down and Dawn kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again._

 _"You saved me!" Paul said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate._

 _The Earth Badge lay in the yard until a beautful child picked it up and took it home._

Misty: _A Train In Time_

 _On a stupid and thirsty morning, Cilan sat rocking the train. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His knees ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Iris to love someone with a clean arms?_

 _Deeply, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a fried hyper rose, all on a summer's day. I wish my Iris would ride me, in her own strange way..."_

 _"Do you?" Iris sat down beside Cilan and put her hand on Cilan's lips. "I think that could be arranged."_

 _Cilan gasped suddenly. "But what about my clean arms?"_

 _"I like it," Iris said thoughtfully. "I think it's random."_

 _They came together and their kiss was so fast they were the wind._

 _"I love you," Cilan said slowly._

 _"I love you too," Iris replied and riding him._

 _They bought an axew, moved in together, and lived gracefully ever after._

Paul: Huh? Electric Earth Badge?

Iris: _A Nurse Joy Doujin In Time_

 _On a spicy and sour morning, Brock sat cooking a show. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His arms ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Cilan to love someone with a piping hot heart?_

 _Thoughtfully, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a dry diced onion, all on a summer's day. I wish my Cilan would jive me, in his own sweet way..."_

 _"Do you?" Cilan sat down beside Brock and put his hand on Brock's feet. "I think that could be arranged."_

 _Brock gasped quickly. "But what about my piping hot heart?"_

 _"I like it," Cilan said deeply. "I think it's tasty."_

 _They came together and their kiss was like a feast for the eyes._

 _"I love you," Brock said slowly._

 _"I love you too," Cilan replied and jiving him._

 _They bought a cooking bowl, moved in together, and lived suddenly ever after._

Cilan: _The Cold Stranger_

 _The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Iris strode along the path, making for Feisty Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, she carried the Piping hot Bum, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Bottom._

 _A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave her warning and she drew her succulent chocolate just in time to face the sweet woman who flew at her with such grace that she was almost dazzled._

 _The woman struck suddenly, and Iris barely raised her chocolate to meet the attack. They fought long and thoughtfully until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict._

 _At last, Iris found herself forced to one knee, the woman's chocolate pressed to her tasty hip. "I am May of Fiesty Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Piping hot Bum. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you melting into the pan at the candy shop."_

 _But Iris had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up her chocolate with a twist, overpowered May and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Iris said, looking down upon her._

 _May's cheek shimmered sweet like chocolate. "I have underestimated you, Iris. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."_

 _Iris's desire was enflamed. Her hip throbbed and all her thoughts were to cook May like a chocolate fish. Iris caressed May's caramelized cheek and she responded. They came together quickly, and their joining was as diced as their battle, and also much louder._

 _"Ah, my sweet marshmallow!" Iris groaned and cooking May as slowly as she could._

 _"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"_

 _"Oh," Iris said. "That's where I put the Piping hot Bum for safekeeping. Sorry."_

 _When they had finished their romp, they drowsed deeply on the grass, forgetful of all but their yummy love. "We will stay together forever," May said, and they began all over again._

 _And so it was that the Wizard Bottom never got the Piping hot Bum and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out._

Ash: What on earth are you doing guys? These are so weird and random. Someone should do a Team Rocket one.

Pikachu: _The Adventure Of The Meowth_

 _Jessie and James were out for a fiesty Valentine's walk melting into the pan at the candy shop. As they went, James rested his hand on Jessie's bottom. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so caramelized, Jessie was filled with cold dread._

 _"Do you suppose it's yummy here?" she asked quickly._

 _"You sweet silly," James said, tickling Jessie with his marshmellow. "It's completely tasty."_

 _Just then, a piping hot Meowth flew out from behind a chocolate and cooking James in the hip. "Aaargh!" James screamed._

 _Things looked succulent. But Jessie, although she was diced, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed a bum and, sweet like chocolate, beat the Meowth deeply until it ran off. "That will teach you to cook innocent people."_

 _Then she clasped James close. James was bleeding slowly. "My darling," Jessie said, and pressed her lips to James's cheek._

 _"I love you," James said thoughtfully, and expired in Jessie's arms._

 _Jessie never loved again._

Here you go!

Gary: These are the best.

Tracey: They do make me laugh.

Paul: I think that's enough for now. I'm going to bed. Gym battle tomorrow.

Ash: Good luck Paul!

Dawn: You can do it!

Tracey: And I've got to go back to work in the lab.

Gary: Tell Grandpa I said hello.

Tracey: Sure will.

Dawn: BRB

May: Okay.

Misty: I need to take Dewgong to the pokemon centre. So see you guys soon.

Brock: And I've got a whole life of loving waiting for me.

Serena: I think it's just us then.

Gary: Who's us?

Serena: Me, Ash, May, Dawn and you.

Pikachu: Don't forget me! ]<

Iris: Cilan and I are here too.

Ash: Okay.

Cilan: Though we'll be going soon.

Ash: What for?

Cilan: To go on the trains.

Iris: Cilan loves trains.

Cilan: They are Arceus' greatest invention!

Serena: *Googles* Uhm it says Samuel Homfray invented the train in 1803.

Cilan: He is the human equivalent!

Iris: See ya later guys.

Ash: Bye Iris! Bye Cilan.

May: Bye! <3

Dawn: Have fun.

Gary: I wonder what they'll get up to?

Ash: Gary stop talking dirty.

Pikachu: we're all dropping like flies.

Serena: That was a good chat.

Officer Jenny: Brock is so handsome, talented, sexy and good looking. He's the best.

Pikachu: In your dreams!

Serena: Well you've always got your rice balls and doughnuts.

Ash: LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is important!**

  
Iris: Huh?  
  
Misty: Ash what is all of this?  
  
Ash: I've got something to say. I was gonna wait until I win my next league, but I don't think I can contain it any longer.  
  
Gary: What? You're actually using proper spelling and grammar.  
  
Pikachu: He is super serious this time.  
  
 ****

Ash has changed the subject to For Misty: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>

****  
Cilan: DON'T CLICK IT GUYS!  
  
Iris: ASH YOU STUPID LITTLE KID! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!  
  
Gary: How did you let yourself get rickroll'd five times?  
  
May: I happen to love that song so it dosen't annoy me.  
  
 ****

Brock has changed the subject to: WE'RE NOT STRANGERS TO LUURRRRRRRRRRVE

****  
Misty: You know the rules  
  
Ash: And so do I  
  
 ****

Iris facepalms

****  
Cilan: old meme is old  
  
Gary: I can't believe we all just got rickrolled by Ash.  
  
Iris: I will kill you, you little kid you!  
  
Gary: Hey Iris, just cause you're a champion, dosen't mean you can go round killing people.  
  
Cilan: It's her time of the month, she can't help it!  
  
Ash: Guys, I'm trying to confess my feelings.  
  
Brock: To who?  
  
Ash: ... you know who!  
  
Serena: Wow! Thank you very much.  
  
May: Serena, sorry to burst your bubble, but that message is for Misty.  
  


**Serena is slumped**

**Misty blushes**

  
May: It's okay Serena, plenty more magikarp in the sea.  
  
Harley: May you fat b _i_ tch! You should look at yourself before you go teasing other people.  
  
Misty: Well that esculated rather quickly! ^^  
  
Cilan: Hey guys check out my new shiny oddish: <http://tinyurl.com/shinyoddish>  
  
Brock: Wow that's amazing! Congratalations Cilan!  
  
Gary: How are you and Bianca getting on?  
  
Brock: Great thanks. Lots of action.  
  
Misty: Yes! Keep that to yourself. And no we don't want to see any porn or badly written porn fan fiction thank you very much.  
  
Brock: But 50 shades of grey is a masterpiece  
  
Cilan: rubbish!  
  
Iris: CILAN YOU GURHGOIWEFHGULERHIUGVHDFKJLGBEFKJVBEFKJGBEK WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP RICKROLLING YOU! =<  
  
Ash: Well, who has the worst grammer now? NOT ME!  
  
Gary: I wouldn't boast about it. You little kid.  
  
Ash: Hey Iris is younger than me.  
  
Brock: NEVER GONNA GIVE BIANCA UP!  
NEVER GONNA LET HER DOWN  
NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT HER  
  
Pikachu: Rickrolling being done right.  
  
Harley: You all need to grow up. It's all your fault May! You're a bad influence to everybody.  
  
Pikachu: Well at least it isn't Team Rocket with their lame fake accounts.  
  
Brock: Well they're so believable.  
  
Misty: You know I've waited a long time for this moment.  
  
Ash: I LOVE YOU BABY! AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BABY  
  


**Pikachu giggles**

  
Pikachu: Sorry Ash, I just had to get it out for you.  
  
Brock: Bianca has a marvelous shiny cloyster. It's a thing of sheer beauty, especially when it uses shell smash.  
  
Misty: I am not afraid of pulling your ears. Max tells me about the dirty things you do on the internet.  
  
Ash: I don't think we want to know.  
  


**Iris has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND WORSHIP DRAGONS**

**Misty has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND LOVE MILOTIC**

**Brock has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND MAKE LOVE**

**Ash has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND BE A POKEMON MASTER!**

**May has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND EAT**

**Cilan has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND STAY FABOLOUS**

**Gary has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND PIMP MEMES**

**Pikachu has changed the topic to KEEP CALM AND STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brock has changed the subject to: I BANGED LUCY**   


****Misty: Stop it!  
  
Ash: I banged you yesterday, Misty! You were so good in bed!  
  
Serena: *cries*   
  
Brock: If Ash can talk about his sexy moments, so can I!  
  
Iris: You guys are such kids! Cilan and I would never share private details like that!  
  
Cilan: But Iris and I had sex without condoms for the first time yesterday...  
  
Lucy: I’d rather keep my sex life private, but Brock is the sexiest person I ever met! The perfect guy to lose my virginity to! And the best is: we’re getting married!  
  
Misty: Aww, congratulations! Where will the wedding be?  
  
Brock: The set of ‘Fifty Shades Of Grey’... Kidding, it’s at the Pokemon Center in Pewter City, where I’ll ask Nurse Joy to have a threesome with Lucy and me!  
  
Misty: But Brock, what happened to Bianca?  
  
Brock: Bianca wanted a relationship and was constantly talking about getting married, but I just wanted one-time sex with her. However, I truly love Lucy.  
  
Iris: Brock, you’re an idiot. And you’re such a kid!  
  
Dawn: No need to worry, just as long as you use condoms!  
  
Ash has changed the subject to: fapfapfap  
  
Gary: Ash, are you clopping?  
  
Iris: Ash, you’re such a kid! And My Little Pony sucks!  
  
Ash: I’m finally mature enough to think about how hot Misty was in that skimpy bikini! And My Little Pony is awesome, I have plushies of all the Mane 6!  
  
Misty: Um... Thanks! And Ash has sexy plushies.  
  
Brock: Don’t be ashamed, I’m also fapping when looking at hot naked picture of Lucy I took last night. But what the f*ck is clopping?  
  
Iris: Clopping means chatting.  
  
Ash: That’s not what it means.  
  
Brock: What is it, then?  
  
Ash: When you pleasure yourself to stuff like Lucy’s naked pictures.  
  
Harley: My Little Pony? I love that show! Ash, what ponies do you clop to?  
  
Ash: I don’t clop to fictional horses, I prefer clopping to Misty.  
  
May: I’m clopping, and Drew can’t type, his hands are covered by, well, stuff...  
  
Pikachu: Go home, you’re all drunk!  
  
Togekiss: Hi, I just got a Dawn Stone from Misty and evolved! Wanna see a pic, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Sure!  
  
Togekiss: *sends suggestive picture*  
  
Pikachu: *clops*  
  
Togekiss: What the hell? Are you clopping?  
  
Pikachu: Um... Yes, you sent that picture for a reason?  
  
Togekiss: Yeah, but are you a brony too?  
  
Pikachu: No, I’m just loyal to Ash...  
  
Togekiss: Aww... I have to confess a secret to you... I’m a brony, but sadly, Misty is not...  
  
Pikachu: Who is best pony?  
  
Togekiss: Fluttershy!  
  
Pikachu: Okay, I admit it, I’m actually an even bigger brony than Ash! And of course Fluttershy is my favourite!  
  
Togekiss: Misty is clopping while looking at that shirtless selfie Ash put on Instagram... But he got favourites from Melody, Casey and Serena, so now she’s also pissed off...  
  
Pikachu: Oh well, Ash doesn’t care about them, he’s too clueless to understand why Misty is so angry about it...  
  
Gary: Um... This is gonna be interesting research for grandpa!  
  
Pikachu: What? Isn’t this a private conversation?  
  
Gary: Nope!  
  
Togekiss: Pikachu! Why didn’t you do this in private?  
  
Pikachu: You were the one who sent the picture... You forgot to do this in a private conversation!  
  
Serena: Is Ash masturbating? Is he looking at that selfie he took with me in Kalos?  
  
Misty: Sorry to burst your bubble, but Ash and I are sexting in private all the time!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, get off the chat! You’re embarrassing me!  
  
Pikachu left the chat.  
  
Togekiss left the chat.  
  
Iris: You’re all embarrassing yourselves!  
  
Gary: You’re one to talk, you seem like a prude, strict b*tch, but Cilan constantly tells us about the sex you and him are having...  
  
Cilan: Shut up! How triple dare you?  
  
Ash: Why is my online friend Naruto’s girlfriend so fat?  
  
Iris: Because she’s pregnant, you idiot! And Misty will get fat too, if you don’t put on a condom in bed!  
  
Misty: Don’t worry, Ash uses condoms all the time, and I take the pill! I think Brock and Lucy are most likely to become parents here!  
  
Lucy: I admit Brock doesn’t always use condoms during sex... But the pill protects me!#

  
  
**Jessie has changed the subject to: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James has changed the subject to: And make it double!  
  
Jessie has changed the subject to: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James has changed the subject to: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
  
Jessie has changed the subject to: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James has changed the subject to: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie has changed the subject to: Jessie!  
  
James has changed the subject to: James!  
  
Jessie has changed the subject to: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
  
James has changed the subject to: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth has changed the subject to: Meowth! That's right!**

**  
**  
Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
Meowth: The sarcasm and trolling in this chat is spectacular...  
  
James: Meowth, I think it’s all real!  
  
Meowth: It is?  
  
Harley: It is, I’ve seen May and Drew hump often, and Ash once told me about his fantasies about Misty...  
  
May: May the force be with you! And Harley, I remember you clopping when looking at Drew’s shirtless body at the beach!  
  
Harley: Me? Clopping? No, I’m not gay! I like girls!  
  
Gary: Shut up, we all know you pack fudge!  
  
Harley: Don’t you remember that time I stared at Lucy’s boobies when Brock sent me that naked picture of him and Lucy?  
  
Gary: Those were Brock’s muscles, you idiot!  
  
Brock: Yeah, you’ve got to work out to seduce the ladies!  
  
Drew: But Harley, we all remember the time you told us about how you participated in the Slateport City Gay Pride!  
  
Harley: It was a fabulous time! But I was just showing my support to people who face homophobia...  
  
Drew: And what about the time you went to the swimming pool with May and me? You were staring at my penis in the men’s locker room!  
  
Harley: I was just comparing sizes!  
  
Drew: For ten minutes?  
  
Harley: I’m gay, get over it! Sadly, I’m the only gay in the city...  
  
May: And what about your neighbours? There’s a gay couple living next to you!  
  
Harley: No, they’re just friends living together...  
  
  
  


Private chat: Brock and Nurse Joy  


Nurse Joy: Hi Brock, I’m Nurse Joy from Pewter City! I heard you and Lucy are gonna get married, right?  
  
Brock: True!  
  
Nurse Joy: How about celebrating that with a threesome? Both you and Lucy are so hot!  
  
Brock: Totally, I think Lucy would be fine trying it!  
  
Nurse Joy: Amazing, I’m already clopping and playing with my boobs!  
  
Brock: I’m also playing with a certain part of mine...  
  
Nurse Joy: Got a pic?  
  
Brock: Sure! *sends picture of his private parts*  
  
Nurse Joy: That’s so hot!  
  
Brock: Can you send me a pic of those boobies?  
  
Nurse Joy: Of course! *sends picture of Harley’s face*  
  
Brock: Are you a Harley fangirl? That’s not a pic of your boobs...  
  
Nurse Joy: Surprise! It’s me, Harley! Your dick sure is nice!  
  
Nurse Joy changed her name to Harley.

  
  
Brock blocked Harley.

  
  
  
Brock: I just got trolled...  
  
Misty: What happened?  
  
Brock: I thought I was talking to a lovely Nurse Joy, but Harley betrayed me... He was pretending to be her...  
  
Gary: Then what happened?  
  
Brock: We started talking about a threesome with Lucy and did some sexting... Then, she asked me for a picture of my, well, you know, my thing...  
  
Ash: And now Harley saw your dick?  
  
Harley: Don’t be ashamed, Brock! It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen! Can I suck it, darling?  
  
Brock: Of course not! I feel so gross now...  
  
Lucy: But I wanted the threesome to happen...  
  
Zoey: I can replace Nurse Joy if you’d like... But then Dawn has to take Brock’s place!  
  
Lucy: No thanks, I’m bi and won’t have sex without Brock by my side!  
  
Brock: You’re not my type, Zoey...  
  
Zoey: I don’t care, I only do threesomes with two girls!  
  
Dawn: I can take Nurse Joy’s place...  
  
Lucy: Aren’t you a little bit too young for that?  
  
Dawn: It was worth a try...  
  
Togekiss: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8H4Jy8QLNY>  
  
Pikachu: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gh1IxhPwMb4>  
  
Meowth: I wouldn’t mind having sex on fire with you, Togekiss!  
  
Pikachu: Keep your filthy claws of MY girl, you scumbag!  
  
Meowth: But she’s hot! And no, I don’t want a threesome!  
  
Togekiss: *uses Psychic, moving Meowth up and down, causing him to get dizzy*  
  
Misty: It’s late, Ash and I are going to bed now.  
  
Lucy: Brock and me too, it’s sex night again!  
  
Brock: For Lucy and me, every night is sex night.  
  
Iris: You’re all such kids, even Brock and Lucy, who are supposed to be the adults here...  
  
Ash: Good night, I’m already preparing for sex with Misty.  
  
Iris: How?  
  
Ash: Clopping!  
  
Pikachu: *clops*  
  
Togekiss: *falls asleep, while having a sexy dream about Pikachu*


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonnie changed the topic to: You all get into trouble when I'm away.**

****Pikachu: Sorry. ^_^;  
  
Bonnie: I don't understand why we have Team Rocket in this chat, especially since they are always up to no good.  
  
Paul: Whoever keeps adding me into this chat needs to stop it.  
  
Dawn: No please don't go! We like you.  
  
Iris: I can't wait to see Evanescence in November!  
  
Bonnie: Who are they?  
  
Dawn: What! You've never heard of Evanescence? They're one of the best rock bands ever. Where are you seeing them, Iris?  
  
Iris: At the Makuhari Messe Arena. Ozzy Osbourne and Korn are also going to be there.  
  
Cilan: At least your skills as a trainer is better than your taste of music. These rock bands have a ghastly and depressing flavour to them.  
  
Bonnie: Well I'm sure it's better than One Direction and Justin Bieber.  
  
Cilan: That too.  
  
Dawn: I want to go!  
  
Iris: GET YOUR TICKETS HERE <http://ozzfestjapan.com/tickets/>  
  
Cilan: I never thought rock music would be your flavour, Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Well a lot of music. You never know, I might get some inspiration from the concerts. Amy Lee is pretty much a rock icon for me.  
  
Gary: LMAO EVANESCENCE THE BEST ROCK BAND EVER? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT QUEEN?  
  
Serena: I don't like Queen. I don't know why everyone picks on JB and 1D: they're amazing.  
  
Iris: =O  
  
Pikachu: Ash's favourite bands are Queen, Nirvana and Depeche Mode.  
  
Gary: And he also likes Nightwish post-Tarja era because he's not a fan of opera.  
  
Dawn: All the albums they did after Tarja left have been awful. ;_; I wish she could come back to Nightwish.  
  
Iris: I think all of their albums are great.  
  
Cilan: Oceanborn was a masterpiece.  
  
Iris: I thought you said you didn't like metal, Cilan?  
  
Cilan: Nightwish with their original singer is the exception.  
  
Serena: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0MzeMfcGxA> How can Ash like this? This is terrible.  
  
Bonnie: Well everyone has different tastes in music, just how we all have different tastes in pokemon.   
  
Iris: I love this performance they did. They have a lot better ones than this though. They were rebelling because the BBC wanted them to use playback.  
  
Pikachu: Oh and btw, Ash's friend, Naruto had a son.  
  
Gary: Oh my god, they've not long got married.  
  
Pikachu: Ash and I went to their wedding, it was last december.  
  
Gary: Time's gone well quick hasn't it?  
  
Serena: I wish I could have gone. I love weddings.  
  
Dawn: Iris has anyone ever told you that your clothes remind them of Fluttershy.  
  
Iris: A few times....  
  
Dawn: I like the plushies in your picture. Especially Fluttershy!  
  
Iris: I'm not a brony. I don't even like the show but it was cute so I bought it.  
  
Gary: A WILD SECRET BRONY APPEARED!  
  
Iris: I AM NOT A BRONY.  
  
Dawn: I think you are!   
  
Cilan: Fluttershy is your queen.  
  
Iris: I'm a dragon-type master! I'm not a brony pervert...  
  
Bonnie: Not all bronies are perverts. No shame in liking something out of your age group. My big brother still watches Thomas The Tank Engine   
  
Gary: Sorry I just thought of this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW5p5PSNZiI>  
  
Cilan: Oh god why? That is a crime against music!  
  
Gary: Even champions can have guilty pleasures.  
  
Bonnie: Weren't you champion for 5 minutes?  
  
Gary: No that was my cousin, Green. Our fathers were twins and we look a lot like each other. People often get us both confused with each other.  
  
Dawn: You're the sexy one no doubt.   
  
Iris: Oh boy, more sexual innuendo.  
  
Paul: I don't understand why a pokemon champion like you would want to hang out with these losers, Iris. I still remember the time when Dawn and Gary stripped for each other on webcam.  
  
Iris: WHAT! REALLY?  
  
Dawn: That was ages ago, hun! Doesn't matter any-more.  
  
Paul: You're both lucky you didn't get arrested. Child pornography is a serious crime.  
  
Dawn: We weren't children.  
  
Paul: You were under 18 and in the eyes of the law, you were still a child.  
  
Cilan: What an undignified look.  
  
Gary: You and Iris should have been there when we had them epic msn conversations back in the day. Those were good times. I really want Windows Live Messenger back, Skype just isn't the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn: Hey, I just caught a Snorlax! *shows picture*  
  
Ash: That Pokemon looks a lot like you!  
  
Misty: And like Ash after dinner when we visit his mom! Oh well, he’s still hot!  
  
Brock: Just like Lucy, who is clopping now. I’m naked at this moment.  
  
Harley: Got a pic?  
  
Brock: Yes, but it’s reserved for Lucy only. Okay, and maybe Nurse Joy.  
  
Misty: Wow, Ash put a new shirtless picture on Twitter, it’s in my favourites now!  
  
Serena: In mine too!  
  
Misty: Serena, f*ck off, he’s MY boyfriend!  
  
Serena: I have the right to seduce him!  
  
Misty: Maybe he doesn’t like girls who don’t respect his relationship!  
  
Serena: I challenge you!  
  
Misty: To what? A Pokemon battle?  
  
Serena: No, a battle on Super Smash Bros 3DS! One life each!  
  
Misty: Fine! Greninja and I will beat anyone!  
  
Serena: Fine! I’ll be Jigglypuff!  
  
Clemont: I’ll watch the fight and broadcast a livestream on YouTube!  
  
Ash: Go, Misty!  
  
May: Misty dealt the first bit of damage, nice!  
  
Dawn: And another Hydro Pump, Jigglypuff can’t even do anything!  
  
Harley: Water Shuriken, that must hurt... Why is Misty so much better at this game?  
  
Ash: Because she’s better than Serena at everything, especially hotness!  
  
Harley: I think Drew beats her with ease!  
  
May: I agree.  
  
Gary: Jigglypuff sucks, King Dedede is obviously the strongest character!  
  
Ash: What? Disconnected?  
  
Braixen: Serena ragequitted!  
  
Pikachu: What a coward! Serena, I like you, but that was uncalled for! You wouldn’t do that in a Pokemon battle, wouldn’t you?  
  
Serena: It’s not fair, I’m better with the Ice Climbers! Why aren’t they in this stupid game?  
  
Misty: Because the creators of the game didn’t want them there? Or because they wanted me to beat the sh*t out of you for hitting on MY boyfriend?  
  
Gary: Serena, if you would’ve picked King Dedede, you would’ve won!  
  
Harley: That’s not fabulous, just go for shirtless Shulk, he’s so sexy!  
  
Gary: Ash and I once played Smash, and Ash ragequitted when I almost defeated him with Kirbycide!  
  
Ash: Why do you have to bring that up, you bastard?  
  
Gary: Because Gary was here, Ash is a loser!  
  
Harley: Did you see that new Game of Thrones episode yesterday? King Joffreys wiener was so hot! And it was so hard, he just had an eleven-way!  
  
Misty: Are you really that desperate, Harley?  
  
Gary: Misty, King Joffrey is a ***, just like Harley, so he can actually fantasize about it realistically!  
  
Serena: I thought he was hot, but since he came out of the closet, he’s out of reach... But my Ashyboy is still hotter!  
  
May: He never came out of the closet, he’s dead!  
  
Harley: True, but his actor isn’t...  
  
Drew: I’m so sick of that show! Every time they show a guy’s hard wiener, he’s gay! It’s not all gay wiener, but when they do show a straight guy’s wiener, it’s all soft and floppy, even if he just finished humping a hot girl!  
  
May: Yeah, and all the girls have way smaller boobs than I have!  
  
Blaziken: Stop it, May! Everyone knows you wear push up bras all the time, to hide the fact that you have small tits! Every time you wore a swimsuit in the anime, your boobs looked way smaller than normally! And they also seemed smaller in your DP outfit!  
  
May: Blaziken, stop breaking the fourth wall!  
  
Togekiss: But breaking the fourth wall is fun...  
  
Harley: Why does it matter if May has small boobs? Size isn’t important!  
  
Brock: That’s easy for you to say, you’re gay! I’m glad Lucy has naturally big boobs! She has a double D size!  
  
Gary: At least you’re not clopping anymore!  
  
Brock: Yeah, but Lucy still is! And I’m still naked!  
  
Dawn: Brock, why do we need to know that?  
  
Brock: Just in case some hot Nurse Joy that isn’t Harley posing comes in the chat!  
  
Harley: So I wasn’t a good sexy nurse?  
  
Brock: Maybe for gay guys, but not for me!  
  
Misty: And why did Ash’s mom have to embarrass me yesterday?  
  
Max: What did she do?  
  
Misty: She gave me a condom when I went up to Ash’s room, for safe sex!  
  
Max: And did you two actually get it on with?  
  
Misty: No, the risk of his mom coming in was too big...  
  
Max: I’ve once caught May doing webcam sex with Drew, I’m still traumatized!  
  
Harley: How was it? Did you see Drew’s penis?  
  
Max: Not really... But I saw May’s small boobs, she told me she would beat the crap out of me if I would tell anyone. But since Blaziken already spoiled it, I can just as well tell you all.  
  
May: Max won’t be getting online for the upcoming days, since he’s currently being taken to the hospital. Oh, and I just heard from my dad that I am grounded.  
  
Blaziken: Hah, I’m not!  
  
Drew: Don’t worry, I’ll just visit you and play with your boobs.  
  
Brock: Hey, I’m not the only one here who goes TMI!  
  
May: Thank you, Drew!  
  
Pikachu: Well, at least there’s no more clopping.  
  
Brock: Wrong, Lucy is still clopping. But I’ll ask her to get online too.  
  
Gary: Why does everyone have to clop? I’m not clopping, by the way.  
  
Serena: Are you sure, Gary? Your typing comes off as very horny, ar you sure you’re not into me?  
  
Gary: Not really. Oh well, I’ll admit it, the thought of Lucy clopping naked sure sounds hot!  
  
Brock: Stay away from my girl, you *******!  
  
Lucy: No threesomes, Gary! Sorry!  
  
Iris: You’re all disgusting, just keep it to yourself!  
  
Cilan: But Iris, why is one of your hands in your pants? Is it because I just took my shirt off?  
  
Iris: Cilan, you lying, arrogant kid! I’m not masturbating!  
  
Cilan: *posts picture of Iris clopping*  
  
Iris: Well, you’re all just desperate, perverted kids! At least I clop to someone who is actually hot! *posts picture of shirtless Cilan*  
  
Harley: Oh my, now I’ll start clopping too!  
  
Serena: Iris, you have a hot boyfriend, do you have naked pics of him?  
  
Iris: Don’t think so, you sl*t!  
  
Serena: Why am I a sl*t?  
  
Iris: Because you want to have sex with lots of different guys? Get off my boyfriend, or else there’ll be trouble?  
  
Serena: So what? Can’t a young teenager have some fantasies?  
  
Iris: Sure, but not with my man!  
  
Serena: So? Ash is Misty’s man, and I drool over him too!  
  
Misty: Yeah, and it shows that you have no respect Ash’s love life and relationship!  
  
Serena: I have the right to seduce everyone I want, Ash can always say no! Someday, I’ll steal him from you, and there’s nothing you can do about it!  
  
Misty: He’s mine, you little b*tch! Now get out of the chat! If I ever catch you talking to my man again, I’ll beat the living sh*t out of you with my mallet!  
  
Serena: Bring it on!  
  
Misty: *takes selfie with mallet, which has some blood on it from the time she hit Ash and Brock with it*  
  
Serena: I’m not scared! Ash, you’re still beautiful!  
  
Misty: So now he’s beautiful instead of hot? Are you scared?  
  
Serena: Screw you guys, I’m going home!  
  
Misty: You’re already home... You’re just quoting Cartman from South Park!  
  
Serena: F*ck you, Cartman is a legend! And he’s hot! But Ash is even hotter!  
  
Ash: Misty won the match!  
  
Pikachu: *celebrates Misty’s awesomeness with a sexy selfie for Togekiss*  
  
Togekiss: *starts clopping*


End file.
